


You Must Know It By Now

by EikoWest



Category: Delight Games, Ring City Universe, Wizard's Choice
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Nudity, Inurissa, Inuxius x Narissa, Kissing, Medieval Gothic Romance, Microfiction, Narissa x Inuxius, The Wizard x Cleric, Wordcount: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/EikoWest
Summary: He always said it to her… But she never got to say it back. (The Wizard x Cleric/Inurissa)
Relationships: Inuxius/Narissa, Narissa/Inuxius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	You Must Know It By Now

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry, forgot to say…) This takes place shortly after **"[The Impossible Promises We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351445)"**. :D

The moment the door shut behind him, she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He groaned as their tongues met; electric heat coursing through their veins.

That went on; their mouths connected, tongues avidly caressing. Her hands seemed to have a mind of its own as it deftly unbuttoned the top of his tunic; both of them becoming more breathless with excited anticipation. Somehow, they managed to rid themselves of clothing even before his back hit the bed, her bare body flush on top of his.

Stopping to recapture the air their crash knocked from their lungs, they panted. Her eyes never leaving his. She gazed at him longingly, fingers delicately tracing the contours of his handsome face; the usual paleness of his cheeks contrasted by a lovely shade of pink. His eyes were heavy and hooded beneath long lashes, brilliant green orbs burned with a fire she had seen many times before, only fleetingly. And once, at full intensity, for a length of unbrokened time in her dreams.

Her heart ached. A breath escaped her trembling lips as she became aware of his gentle touch upon her cheek.

“My sweet Narissa.” Her heart sang at the sound of his voice, as always; though she did not know it then as much as she did now. “Why do you weep?”

A tremulous smile formed on her lips as a sob rattled her chest.

“I am happy and grateful. I thought I was forever robbed of the chance to tell you…” Her arms found its way around him as her head laid upon his bosom. The sound of his heartbeat brought her immense comfort. A sound she will cherish for all eternity.

“My most precious, Inuxius…”

His name forever carved in her heart.

_“I love you.”_

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The **"Wizard's Choice"** interactive novel belongs to Sam Landstrom (Delight Games). I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (2017/07/09-2020/05/29)


End file.
